Party Pleasure
by youthoughtaboutitsowhat
Summary: Bella and Edward attend a party. Not your typical party though. Lemon. Reader discression is advised.


"We're here baby," Edward said to me, turning off the engine to our car.

"Let's do this," I smirked, opening my door and getting out.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme held large parties that many people in our area went to. We all lived in a rural area, the Cullen's were about as far out as you could get it was the perfect place for the parties.

Edward knocked on the door, reaching it before me as I cautiously made my way up the sidewalk in my high heeled shoes, or as I preferred to call them "Isabella Mason Death Traps". Esme answered as I made it to the door.

"Edward, Bella! Good you made it. We're just started to get enough people to begin the festivities," she said ushering us inside. She wore a comfortable looking bathrobe which was open slightly so that we could see her lacy bra and thong with her garter belt attached to her long stockings. She only wore the bathrobe so that if someone who didn't know what type of party was going on happened to drive by as the door was answered it was less likely that they would notice anything.

Edward and I took off our coat's once the door was closed, revealing that I wore similar attire, though not the same brand or color, to Esme and that Edward wore no shirt. Walking, in my case, slowly to the living room we found the rest of the guests that had arrived chatting in the leather couches and chairs.

Jessica Stanley sat with her fiancé Mike Newton.

Angela and Ben Cheney were talking with Lauren Mallory and her boyfriend Tyler Crowley.

Jacob and Renesmee, or Nessie as she preferred to be called, Black were also here. Nessie was my cousin and college roommate. We had met our Edward and Jacob, who were also roommates at the same college, at a party and it was like love at first sight for Nessie and Jacob. It had taken a while longer for Edward and I to come around but it had all worked out in the end.

Alice and Jasper Hale and Emmett and Rosalie McCarty showed up at the same time, shortly after Edward and I arrived. Jasper and Rosalie were twins and at the moment the Hale's and McCarty's were living together. Rosalie walked in only wearing a pair of stiletto high heels, looking as beautiful and confident as ever. Alice was more conservative and wore a negligee.

"Well I believe enough people are here to start," Carlisle said, "So as usual make yourselves comfortable and don't be shy. No alcohol, we don't want to have anyone driving home intoxicated and potentially hurting themselves."

I kissed Edward, "Have fun dear," I said sweetly.

"Just remember who it is we come home to," Edward said for both of us.

I turned away from my husband and caught the eye of Mike. Smiling I walked over to him. "Hello there," I said sexily, "How's Jessica been treating you?"

"Very well," he said casually, though he had the same smile on his face that I had on mine, "you'll have to do a good job to compete with her as I will have to do the same to compete with Edward."

I laughed lightly as I freed him from the confines of his pants. He wasn't bigger than Edward but he was good enough. I took him into my mouth, swallowing his cock. At the same time I felt my thong being pulled to the side and a tongue gliding over my pussy.

"Who's behind me?" I asked, stroking Mike with my hand furiously.

"It's Tyler," He grunted, "Fuck Bella! You're always so good at this!"

I smirked and returned him to my mouth cupping his balls with my hand. I felt Tyler pull my thong down and test my cunt with his fingers. I wiggled my ass, hinting at him that I was ready. He took the hint and positioned himself at my entrance, sliding into my slick, wet, heat.

I groaned at the sensation of him moving inside me and sucked Mike harder. His hands found the clasp of my bra and soon my breasts were dangling free as he pinched my nipples, working them into tight peaks.

Tyler increased his pace, slapping my ass. He grunted as I squeezed my vaginal muscles around his cock. I hadn't cum yet, I just knew how to do that. Edward especially liked it when I did that.

"Tyler!" Mike groaned loudly.

Tyler quickly pulled out of me and Mike moved around to take his place, plunging into me quickly. Thrusting into me as hard as he could he tugged at my clit desperately, trying to make me cum with him. With a loud groan he came and shot his seed into me. I moaned as he pinched my womanhood and clenched around him, milking him with my own climax.

Mike pulled out of me and wandered over to where some late comers were joining us. Tyler resumed his position behind me and pushed back into me. Quickly we found our former rhythm and I was pushing back against him as he thrust into me, working each other to momentary euphoria.

Every one of us were on birth control and had the morning after pill available so since we were always tested ourselves for STD's we tended to not use many condoms at these parties. Kept the trash volume down.

Tyler worked me to an orgasm and went rigid, himself climaxing as well.

We went our separate ways after that, nobody tended to spend too much time with another person's partner at these parties. This was just something to spice things up. And since we were all young, I think Angela was the youngest at twenty-two, we hadn't had children yet. We suspected that as soon as one of us had kids we wouldn't participate in the area sex parties simply because it would be awkward and difficult to keep coming but keeping it from your kid that his or her parents are going out on a semi-every-other-month basis and participating in a giant orgy.

The sight of James and Victoria Laurent made me smile. They were a new couple in the area.

"Hello," I greeted them, "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, yes," Victoria smiled at me, "But Bella, tell me why are you wearing those heels and those stockings? You're so much more beautiful in your bare skin. Come let me help you with that."

She pulled my garter belt down, pulling the stockings with it. Raising one foot at a time she took off my heels (which I was eternally indebted to her for now, or at least until the end of the night) and slipped the silk material off my feet, tossing the items into a corner.

"Much better," she said, "Now…"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I smirked and kissed her, sticking my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and pushed me back onto a couch. Our tits crushed against each other.

"Why is it that our husbands don't do this with each other?" I asked her as she picked up a two-way dildo from the coffee table and motioned for me to flip over.

"Men are squeamish," Victoria said, "It isn't "manly" to have sex with other men. However they love watching their wives fuck each other. Strange isn't it?"

"A bit," I agreed, sticking my end of the dildo in my pussy and bracing myself on all fours waiting for her to be ready.

She pushed back until our asses touched. Slowly we began to move faster, our asses slapping against each other as we moved, the dildo pleasuring us. I felt something prod my face and looked up to see James standing there holding out his penis. I took him in my mouth without a second thought.

Gripping my head lightly he began thrusting into my mouth in time with me pushing against his wife. He was likely only holding my head so that he could get a feel for my movements. The pleasure was building between my legs I moaned loudly around his cock. His thrusts became harder and deeper, almost to the point where I would gag.

He exploded in my mouth just before I came. I moaned, swallowing the fluid and felt the dildo pull out of me. I turned and sat down on the couch. I'd just had three orgasms close together and that was a slightly tiring thing to do.

"Hey beautiful," my husband said sitting down next to me, "Jacob and Nessie are over there wondering if we'd like to join them."

I looked over at my cousin and her husband. Nessie smiled and waved at me. I couldn't resist.

"Let's go," I said standing up.

We walked over to where they stood waiting for us. Like me, Nessie had lost the clothing that she had been wearing. You'd think that this would be awkward for the two of us, seeing our cousin naked, but this wasn't the first party we'd been to together and the four of us, Edward, Jacob, Nessie, and myself, had been having "foursomes" since we met in college.

"How's Jakie been?" I asked, immediately grasping Jacob's erection as we walked up to them.

"Oh, he's been quite well," Nessie said with a sexy smile, grabbing Edward's cock with her hand, "But he needs the other 'piece of heaven'." She smirked at me as she said this. While we were still dating the boys Nessie and I called ourselves the "two pieces of heaven" since we ended up sleeping with the same boys, sometimes at the same time. You could call us sluts, we kinda were to an extent, but we preferred to refer to it as having a more than healthy desire for pleasure.

Nessie and I knelt with our shoulders and the backs of our head touching. Edward and Jacob positioned themselves in front of us, the tips of their dicks tickling our lips. Slowly they pushed into our mouths. We could tell when the other one pushed because they pushed out heads back slightly and we could feel our heads get pushed together. It was a bit of a turn on, really.

Edward grasped my head, holding it still for Jacob, while Jacob did the same with Nessie's head for Edward. I couldn't fuck Edward until we were ready to leave where we would finally have sex with each other on our way out.

Jacob pulled out of my mouth and slapped my face lightly with his penis. From the lack of Nessie's head moving Edward was probably doing similar things. We were pulled apart and I found myself being laid on a cushion. Jacob grasped my hips, lifting them into the air so that only my shoulders were touching the ground. He was still standing up so this position was only comfortable through their well thought out use of cushions for Nessie and me to lie on.

Jacob positioned his cock at my pussy's entrance and slid into me. He was an amazing sensation, almost as good as Edward. I moaned loudly as Jacob pushed down into me and pulled back up and out again and again. Nessie did the same a few feet to my right with Edward.

"Fuck, Jacob!" I cried out as he spread my legs even wider, his balls slapping against my ass.

"Shit, Bells," he groaned, "You're pussy feels so fucking good! Ah, Fuck!"

I moaned louder and louder until I screamed his name as my pussy clenched around him in release. All he managed when he came was a grunted and then a sigh. He lowered my hips back to the ground and helped me to my feet, kissing me before turning away to search for a new partner. Edward and Nessie were just starting to finish up.

I glanced around and walked over to Carlisle, who was jerking off with Angela kneeling in front of him. As I took his cock in my hand, standing behind him, I felt someone else grasp my hips and a penis penetrate my ass.

Cullen Pleasure Parties were the best.

* * *

_Before everyone gets upset and gives me angry reviews about Nessie and Edward, please remember that Nessie is Bella's cousin in this story and is in no way related to Edward._


End file.
